theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twins reveal
This is the 14th Episode to Doctor Who: Break it The last chapter is right there-->http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/A_climatic_ending Story Time has been restored, at last. The Doctor comes out the TARDIS after Clara. He then snaps his fingers which makes the TARDIS do a carlocking noise that can only be derived from from a vehicle not an alien grown box. People scattered away from the unknown sound frantic than ever. This left only the timelord, the companion and two twins are left in the deserted street. “Police does not quite fully exist,yet” The Doctor remarks over the era alltogether. Clara gasps. “Why are we in the victorian era?” Clara only manages to say. The twins, Caleb and Sam, rushed to the two. “Doctor!” The girls said at once. The Doctor straightens his bowtie, remembering all the grief the girls had put him through to fix his entire life. It hurt him so much. “Sam and Caleb whateveryouare, I’m not letting you in my TARDIS!” The Doctor’s hands are in fists.”this is the second time I have done this in my eleven lives, only the second time, you have done more than enough to never step foot in a TARDIS.” The girls eyes are watering. “Doctor, you know them?” Clara asks, confused. “ I know them better to remind myself not to let them in .”The Doctor said, “that bear suit will not be used for a long time,” “What have we done to harm you?” Sam asks The Doctor knew a bit of the scenario all too well. “You two elaborately were offered a deal to mess up my timestream.” the Doctor takes out a receipt. “who is your employer?” ‘ The twins are shaken. “And what are you?” The Doctor questions them looking at the twins like an interested child. “Doctor, you are scaring them!” Clara stood in front the two. “Stop it.” The Doctor can see how apprehensive is for the girls. “Clara, they are not human” The Doctor softly tells Clara. ”Well....aren’t you an alien?” Clara argues back. The Doctor stammers. “They are not timelords!” The Doctor bickers back, likely having his first argument with Clara. The girls finally break their silence. “The great intelligence.’”Caleb starts, tears dripping down her cheeks. She breaks into sobs. “Go on sam. explain!” “We are rawferestinals from rawferestian.” Sam wipes her own tears off her face. “The great intelligence captured our parents and said if they were to come back alive we had to destroy your entire life, we are so, so sorry!” The Doctor wipes his face as Clara leans back on the TARDIS. He seems to have this painful atmosphere around him despite not being in pain. The pain is something is regret and guilt mixed together, people may argue The Doctor may have had a hand in destroying other hands in the process of ending the time war. A war that brought only two time lords to have survived, more like four counting Romana and Riversong. “He never gives up, doesn’t he?” She referred to the man who tried once to destroy the Doctors life. “Nope.” The Doctor pops the ‘p’. Then he bring his attention to the twins. “I thought your kind would not make it.... Bu, I saw you zap your parents away!” The Doctor refers to the humans who he had seen protecting The twins protest about that. “You must be mistaken!” Caleb shook her hands. “We had nothing to do with it, We were asleep. Those two human...they lost their daughters.” Clara and the Doctor leap to conclusions. “So you took their bodies!” The Doctor exclaims. “What is wrong you with you two?” Sam wipes her tears away, “We had to pick bodies that suited nine year old twins....they were the only bodies suitable.” Sam explains to the Doctor. “They were already dead by some disease. We just...healed the corpse.” She lowers her head softly said “We just want our parents back’ “..So they are vessels?...” Clara said, sounding stunned, The Doctor shook his head, He understood now this is a repeat in history between the children’s actual parents and the parents who’ve been likely taken by the same individual. Or they have been killed for worse. The Doctor takes out a newspaper that he had folded several times from his pocket. He reads it. Then he looks back to the girls as if deciding what to do next when The Doctor knew what he has to do. “The ability to take pain away, only a gift a forgotten species can only use.” The Doctor pities on the twins. He gives them a small bracelet strongly shaped like Stargate SG1 to the twins. “Before you go home. Leave the bodies at the Burgendys house.” Caleb nods. “We’ll find your parents.”” Clara hugs the twins. She then breaks the hug. “What are their real names?” “Sonieleb.” The twins said at once. Clara looks to the Doctor as if wanting an explanation. “In their culture. twins share the same name.” The Doctor tells Clara, as Caleb handed him a metal object that has the texture of a tree dotted in some square material sticking up in some ID texture. It has a mailing address in alien language. “Doctor, thank you for the teleporter.” Sam thankfully tells him. “The card will be very useful.” In a flash the twins are gone.